Lens
by DianaPana
Summary: 'You always said you take pictures of what you love...yet you never took a picture of me' It doesn't really have anything to do with the SH but usually whatever i write is for them so...
**Hey, something new and confusing over here...how you like it thou.**

 **R &R love -Dia**

I'd go with him on trips to 'see the bigger picture' to immortalize the sky because not even once does it look the same way, to capture the busy streets, to eternalize the darkness and loneliness, we...he felt.

I'd watch him from afar walking on the black road with his camera in hands looking at the world through its lens, I'd look at the pictures he took and feel what he does, dead on the inside.

Sasuke, I always thought we were waking down the same highway, when did our ways part ? When did I lose you to the darkness?

A door for someone else would mean just that...a door, for him a seal and behind it hides all the ugliness of this flawed world, a dark sky for them would mean the rain is coming, something sad but he felt alive while the sky was crying because he wasn't the only one suffering. I tried to look at the world through his eyes only to find that I can't.

Sasuke you once told me you take pictures of the things you love, so I asked you, 'Why would you love a crowded place with strangers?'

You just looked at me and with the most serious face in the world 'At least then I'm not alone on the outside...' I understood the words you were yet to say, 'on the outside' meaning in a room fool of people you were still lonely.

Sasuke, you were so broken. I've tried so hard to fix you but somewhere along the way I lost myself, to the emptiness of this black void, I'd feel alone even when I wasn't, I started to detest the silence that was always around me and only with you would I feel better.

You never published your pictures, only I had the honor the see them, that made me feel special. You, we were invited to a party, a strange place for both of us. But for the first time ever you decided to go and took your camera with you. I saw you taking pictures of strangers, girls, I was always behind you, never in front.

You once told me you only took pictures of things you love, yet you never took a picture of me. Seeing you look through the lens at her, him, them made me realize you took a picture of everyone but me. The loud music disappeared and I was covered in silence.

"How can the silence be so loud?" I whispered in the dark but my words were fast forgotten. My ears were pounding but not with the beat of the music, not my own heart or thoughts just...quiet and it was awful. I lost track of time, I lost my vision, even you were just a blurry face along the shady background. All of this looked so artistic and I wished I could take a picture of it, of this feeling just to burn it after.

After a couple hundreds of pictures of strangers you found your way back to me, but I wasn't here, my mind and was empty and I was in my own world. I'd look at you and you'd look back yet I never saw you anymore, just a stain of colors.

After that party, after that realization the world seemed to be colorless, soundless and all I could feel was numbness. I was alone with my thoughts and that was so scary. Your photos would make no sense, not anymore I couldn't point pin the feeling you were trying to capture anymore. The world stopped vibrating.

You'd look at me, I could feel your gaze on me but I never looked back at you, not anymore. I was scared, afraid was the only thing I could still feel, scared of looking at you and not seeing anything anymore, not feeling love.

Somewhere along the way the tables turned, or better said, you didn't change I just dropped under the frozen water. From trying to save you I was the one that needed rescued.

"Hinata..."

You never said my name, and I remember thinking about how it would sound on your lips and I'd shiver at the pleasure but nothing came now.

"You never took a picture of me"

I just said that, thinking, wondering if maybe being in front of the lens for a second, hearing the camera do it's usual click and after a few hours looking at myself in a picture would fix it, me.

But you never took a picture of me, and the world just faded, I'd tiptoe on the road careful not to fall any further into the darkness. I was so deep down the light was nothing but an old memory, and your dark eyes would hold all the light I could remember.

I guess somewhere along the way I had to realize that you never needed to be saved, you could feel through your pictures, it was me who needed help, it's just both of us never realized it, or if we...I did it was way too late.

 **Ok I was just on we heart it and I saw this picture and it said** 'you never took a picture of me' **I just wanted to do something with it. It's short, confusing and not really romantic. The names didn't really matter but pretty much all I write is SH even id it has no connection with it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
